Podtoid 141: Dogsuit
Podtoid 141: Dogsuit is an Old Podtoid episode released on 2010-03-9. It was hosted by Topher Cantler, Jim Sterling, Adam Dork, Samit Sarkar and Joseph Leray. Official Description What happens when half the Podtoid cast f*cks off and leaves Samit, Topher, myself and special guest Joseph Leray to our own devices? You get the most slanderous, scandalous, Samit-insultingous Podtoid ever recorded. There's also some pretty decent discussion buried under all the filth and abuse, but you're going to have to work for it. Surprisingly, a good episode. In fact, one of the most fun times I've spent in front of a microphone, barring anything involving my genitals. Synopsis The host of this particular episode was none other than Samit "Browntown" Sarkar who from the offset had a clear burning drive to further his agenda in to Burch esque attempts at deep gaming commentary and the talk of contemporary modern sports. However unbeknownst to Samit, the rest of the cast had other ideas of undermining his authority from the very beginning. This can be heard in the first ten minutes as Adam records before the start of the episode and Samit tries to control his other vocal personalities akin to a Year 8 / 7th grade substitute teacher hopelessly trying to restore order. This continues throughout the episode as Samit gets audibly more and more annoyed with his cast as they cough during monologues and berate him at every turn. Samit's pain translates in to pleasure for all listening. It is no stretch of the imagination to assume that this episode would be the favourite episode of Utilitarian Philosopher, Jeremy Bentham. The snowballing momentum of cast dissent from the oppressive Samit "SPORTS!" Sarkar culminated in a shocking realisation about CEO of Activision Blizzard, Robert "Bobby" Kotick. This begins when Jim uses his gift of past, present and future prescient vision to make an accurate assumption that Bobby Kotick might be the sort of person to show up a the houses of young teenagers with rope and beer, only to be confronted by Chris Hansen to which Kotick would reply "errrrrr mmmm I was just coming here to play Halo man and this six pack of Smirnoff Ice is just for me." (Disclaimer Bobby Kotick is probably not a sex offender) It is at this point that Topher Cantler says: "You guys remember that scene in The Shining where Jack Nicholson walks in to that fucking room and there's a dude there in a dogsuit? Like blowing the other guy? You know what I'm talking about? You remember that?" This is the defining point where this episode becomes a groundbreaking entry in to the Podtoid canon as it triggers a guffaw of laughter from every cast member akin to the "Samit Sarkar GTA 3 Police Car" debacle and results in a hilarious recurring joke throughout the entire episode (Disclaimer Bobby Kotick is not likely a sex offender) Quotes *Jim: "Just for the fucking record everything we say is a parody and should be protected as such" *Joseph:'' "Internet Dogsuit Exporer?'' *Samit: "Backbreaker" isn't intercapped" *Topher: "And then it'll be on the Abacus, and then on the PS3" *Adam:'' "HASHTAG"'' Category:Old Podtoid Episodes